


Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Louis is 17, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Virginity, harry is 15, safe sex, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Louis he loves him for the first time, and of course because this is me, they have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine For You

Harry drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter and scrolled through his phone. He glanced at the timer on the stove, hoping it would finish before his boyfriend Louis arrived. He and Louis had been friends since they were five and seven respectively, which had been about ten years now, but had only been dating for a few weeks. This weekend his parents had gone away to visit his mother’s aunt and they had left Harry alone with his sister Gemma who quickly took off to her own boyfriends house.

The past few weeks have been a whirlwind of shy smiles, nervous glances and sexual tension. Harry knows that he loves Louis, and has for a long time, but he has not been able to find the right time or the right amount of courage to tell him. He’s invited Louis over for a dinner that he’s prepared himself, and a bottle of wine that he had to beg Gemma for.

 

He pulled the roast chicken out of the stove, just as he heard the doorbell ring. He feels his heart drop, and wipes his hands on a dishtowel. He pauses when he reaches the door, takes a deep breath and reminds himself to keep his cool. He opens the door and finds his bundle of energy boyfriend launching himself into Harry’s arms. He places a kiss to Harry’s cheek, and shyly grabs his hand. Louis leads Harry into his own kitchen and proceeds to plop himself down at the kitchen island; chattering away in typical Louis fashion. Harry nods; ignoring the deafening beat in his chest, and wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. Louis gets up from his spot at the island and reaches to grab some plates. His shirt raises slightly to expose his slender, sun kissed hip, and the corner of his mouth turns up into a smile even as he continues to chat away. He looks so beautiful and is so happy. Harry feels like if he doesn’t do it know, his heart may possibly explode and he will never get the chance again. Harry feels a lump form in his throat, and he isn’t sure if he’s going to cry or throw up.

“L-Lou….” Harry stammers.

Louis has his body turned away from Harry and is busy clattering around in the cupboard looking for wine glasses.

“Oh my God Louis” Harry says, raising his voice this time. This got Louis’ attention, and he turned around wine glasses in hand.

“What is it babe”? He asked, setting the glasses onto the kitchen counter.

“Oh my God Lou, I just can’t keep it in anymore, I love you, I love you so fucking much” Harry sobs, freezing in his place by the fridge, eyes squeezed desperately shut.

Louis’ expression changed from one of concern, to confusion, and finally softened into a smile. He walked over to Harry, and brushed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around his slightly taller boyfriends waist, and placed their foreheads together. Harry’s eyes were shut so tight, that crinkles were appearing at the corners. Louis brought his lips up to Harry’s once again, this time sliding his tongue along Harry’s lips. Harry granted him access and they began to kiss with passion. When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Louis moved his lips next to Harry’s ear and whispered “I love you too baby. I’ve loved you for so long”. Louis slid his hands from Harry’s waist, to his head and tangled his fingers through his thick curls.

Harry placed his shaky hands to Louis’ waist, and they resumed their passionate kissing. Harry became increasingly comfortable and confident, and began sliding his fingers down and groping at Louis’ ass through his jeans. Louis breaks the kiss, but continues embracing Harry.

“Let’s take it slow, yeah?” Louis whispers, running his fingers affectionately through Harry’s hair.

“Yeah” Harry breathes, dropping his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder.

They reluctantly break apart from one another and continue on with their dinner. Harry blushes throughout the whole meal, thinking back to their kissing in the kitchen. Those had been the first real kisses shared between the boys, with the exclusion of the occasional peck on the cheek. They finish up their meal in near silence, sneaking looks at each other, and smiling softly.

After placing their plates in the dishwasher, Harry runs and grabs something from the living room. He returns to the kitchen with a thick, dark grey blanket.

“I thought we could do a little star gazing,” he says to Louis, a familiar blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“I would love that,” Louis answered, holding out his hand for Harry to grasp.

Harry lived in a rather posh neighbourhood, in which the houses were fairly spaced out, and had large trees lining the fences. The boys made their way out into the garden, and Harry crouched down and spread out the blanket on the ground. Louis laid down first, and then Harry curled up into his side, resting his head on Louis chest. Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back, and placed soft kisses into his hair. Harry rubbed small circles onto Louis’ tummy, and hummed quietly to himself. Louis moves his hand and grasps Harry jaw, sliding his thumb slowly along Harry’s slightly plump cheek. He brings his mouth down to meet him with a long, slow kiss. Harry shifts around, and lays his chest on Louis’, never breaking the seal of their lips.

They continue to make out for what seems like hours, with the stars as their backdrop. Louis trails his fingers down Harry’s back, stopping at the hem of his shirt, and slides his fingers underneath. He lets his fingers dance along the warm skin of Harry’s back, and eventually tugs at the shirt. Harry receives the message loud and clear, and sits up while straddling Louis, to tug it the rest of the way off. He lets out a nervous shiver, and takes in this new step in their relationship. Louis runs his fingers up and down Harry’s side, pupils dark with lust. Harry takes a deep breath and leans down to continue kissing Louis.

Louis swiftly flips them over, so he is now on top. Louis is a natural leader, and even though they are both virgins, Harry is grateful for the guidance. Louis slips his fingers below the waistbands of Harry’s jeans and boxers.

“This okay babe?” he asks before going any further.

Harry nods and bites his bottom lip in anxious anticipation.

“I want you to promise you’ll say something if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Y-Yeah Lou of course” Harry stammered out anxiously.

Louis advanced his hand, until it reached Harry’s semi hard cock. He moved his mouth from Harry’s lips to his earlobe. Sucking in rhythm with his pumps of Harry’s cock.

“Oh my God Lou, Oh my God” Harry cried out, as his hands flew into Louis soft, caramel coloured locks. Louis stopped when he felt Harry achieve a full hard-on. He removed his shirt at a rapid pace, letting the cool evening air surround him. He undid Harry’s jeans, locked his eyes on Harry’s, and began slowly pulling them down, pressing soft kisses to each new piece of exposed skin. Harry laid his hands above his head, letting out long moans. Louis reached into the pocket of his jeans, removed a condom and two small packets of lube, and laid them beside Harry on an area of exposed blanket before standing up and quickly removing his own boxers and jeans. The boys both pause, and drink in the sight of each other, moonlight reflecting on their skin. Louis straddles Harry once more, and leans down to brush their lips together.

“You still doing okay baby?” he murmurs against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah” Harry panted in return.

In a moment of bravery, Harry lifted his back off the ground and attached his lips to Louis’ neck, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave a faint bruise. Louis grinded his hard, naked cock down on top of Harry’s, creating amazing friction for each of them.

He ripped open the first packet of lube and spread it over his fingers. Harry leaned back onto his elbows, whimpering softly to himself. Louis positioned his fingers at Harry’s rim, and took a deep breath. He had been so caught up in the moment that the reality of what they were about to do was just registering now. He brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, and slowly pushed his first finger inside. Harry inhaled a sharp breath and his eyes shut tight. Louis advanced his finger gently, until it was in up the knuckle.

“Just gimme a minute here Lou” Harry whispers softly, fists clenched at his side. “Absolutely baby” Louis said, peppering Harry’s face with kisses. Several minutes pass before Harry gives Louis the green light to add another finger. Louis takes everything so slowly and so gently, ensuring to not hurt Harry in any way.

He has finally worked his way up to three fingers and is slowly fucking them in and out. The slick sounds a sharp contrast to the soft chirping of the night crickets in the distance. Louis retracted his fingers from Harry’s hole, and wiped the remaining lube on the blanket. He gently guided Harry to flip over so he was lying on his stomach. Louis sat back on his heels, and grabbed the condom. He ripped open the foil and rolled the condom onto his member. Harry panted, any trace of left over nerves overtaken and replaced with lust.

 _Louis and I are about to have sex. My best friend of ten years is about to stick his dick in me_ , he thought to himself as he bent his elbows and buried his head between his arms. Louis slicked up his condom-clad dick with the remaining lube and lined himself up with Harry’s entrance. He started to slowly push in, one hand on Harry’s back and the other on his hip. Harry moaned the entire time Louis advanced; the sound muffled from being pushed into the hard ground.

“S’good Lou” Harry said meekly.

Louis continued his languid pace, ensuring to touch Harry as much as possible. He traced his fingers up and down his back, over his arms, and moved up to his neck to the beginning of his curls. Harry panted, head still buried in his own arms. Harry and Louis maintained this slow pace with the stars and the moon as their only witness. Louis could feel himself getting close to coming, so he pulled smoothly out of Harry, and helped position him back onto his back.

“Wanna come looking at your face love” Louis murmured.

He slips an arm around Harry’s lower back, so it’s pressed between Harry and the blanket. He uses that arm to pull Harry towards him and angle his hips slightly upward. He reenters Harry, and attaches their lips once again.

“I love you so much baby,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s mouth. Harry was too fucked out to give a verbal response, but Louis felt him give his shoulders a gentle squeeze. Louis grabs Harry’s cock and starts to jerk it quickly. His pace increased slightly, and Harry started letting out a little “Oh fuck” with each thrust.

“Oh Lou, Oh Lou, I’m coming Lou” Harry said softly, looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Come for me babe” Louis responded, and that was all it took to get Harry to start spurting white between them. The way Harry clenched during his orgasm, pushed Louis over the edge, and he soon was filling up the condom with his own come. Louis collapsed onto Harry, fingers still knotted through Harry’s curls. Louis’ breathing was deep and rapid, and Harry had never felt as close to anyone as he did to Louis in that moment, in his entire life.

“Love you so much Lou” Harry said against Louis’ lips.

“I can’t believe we just had sex,” Louis said, eyes still closed, and breathing still heavy.

Harry placed several kisses to Louis’ cheek and said, “It was absolutely perfect Lou, thank you”.

Harry rolled onto his side, and Louis tucked in behind him. Long before they had even started dating, this was their position. Louis was always protective of Harry-even when it was still platonic. Louis placed several kisses up and down Harry’s shoulder and reached for his hand to lace their fingers together. As they were now deeper into the night, the stars were shining at full force. The sky open and clear, with millions of gleaming diamonds scattered throughout.

“The stars are so beautiful Lou, I wish we could stay here in this moment forever” Harry whispered, sleep threatening to take over.

Louis tightened his grip around Harry, and kissed his hair again. “Oh baby I could buy a galaxy, and it would still be dull in comparison to you,” he murmured quietly, before giving in himself, and letting sleep wash over him.

Louis woke up with sun. He fluttered his eyes before opening them cautiously. The world around him was slowly getting lighter. Harry was still clutched tightly in his arms. He became aware of just how uncomfortable the ground was beneath his back. He started kissing along Harry’s jaw, while rubbing small circles onto his back. Harry let out a startled, but still adorable, gasp and started to slowly sit up. Louis stood and reached out for Harry’s hands to ease him into standing. Harry curled his hand around Louis’ waist, and rested his head on his shoulder, not completely able to fully commit to being awake. Louis walked them to Harry’s room, where he proceeded to lay Harry gently into bed. He slipped in beside him and tangled their chilled legs together. He placed his head onto Harry’s chest and closed his eyes. Louis thanked his lucky stars that he was the one who got to love Harry irrevocably and without condition every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
